


Dont Mess With Tikki

by o0SleepyPanda0o



Series: Plagg And Tikki Are Done [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other, Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0SleepyPanda0o/pseuds/o0SleepyPanda0o
Summary: Plagg cursed Marinette, this wasn't going over well with Tikki
Series: Plagg And Tikki Are Done [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789987
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	Dont Mess With Tikki

Tikki didn’t think much of it when her chosen woke up with a case of bedhead. No, this was fairly normal. Later, when she continued to trip on everything, Tikki’s eyes narrowed.

Sure, Marinette trips a lot, but with Ladybugs good luck it toned down a lot. So for her to be tripping this much, without Tikki being missing, is odd. The only thing Tikki could think of is either Adrien or Plagg.

Plagg is her best bet in all honesty. Adrien is too sweet to do this, and Plagg has done this before. Not that Tikki didn’t slap the hell out of him each time.

The last time, was because Tikki’s chosen rejected Plaggs chosen in civilian form. Tikki’s chosen loved her superhero side, so Plagg got pissed. Cheese stuck in their hair, bedhead never let up, and they kept tripping. It got worse after a while, as Tikki’s chosen had a bully, and that only made it worse.

So this time, Tikki wasn’t about to let it go on for long. Tikki never forgave Plagg for that, and she won’t forgive him this time either. All she needs is a large fan to slap him into the next life. He won’t be snickering then, Tikki giggled darkly. 

Marinette looked down at her questioningly, but Tikki just gave her a reassuring smile, or what she hoped was one. Tikki didn’t need her chosen to worry about what was to come, she always thought the worse up. The girl had such an imagination it was scary.

Tikki jerked as her chosen tripped again, vowing to kill Plagg. If this kept up her chosen could break something! Tikki wasn’t about to stand for that! 

Alya stood up the moment Marinette came in, taking a brush with her. Tikki smiled, she didn’t exactly approve of their friendship after what happened with Lila, but Alya was trying to make up for it. Though, Tikki didn’t know if their friendship will ever be what it once was.

Hearing snickering, Tikki’s head snapped in the direction. It was squeaky so there is every chance that its Plagg. Oh, she was going to give him hell. 

She’ll slap him around a couple of times before she orders him to reverse the effects. Tikki is not asking for this she is demanding, and if he refuses… Let’s say he won’t be around much longer. 

Tikki flew over to Adriens bag, being careful not to be noticed. She found him hidden between the bag and a binder. Tikki grinned and pulled him by his ear. It wouldn’t do for anyone to hear them yelling.

“You will reverse the effects!” Tikki bonked him on the head, glaring at him angrily. Plagg looked as if he was going to refuse, before getting a frightened look in his eye. He carefully nodded. 

“Good!” Tikki slapped him upside the head again, before dragging him back into the classroom. Plagg looked ready to ditch, but Tikki glared him into submission. 

Raising his hands, he carefully undid the curse. They were going to talk about this later, Tikki nodded to herself. Plagg was going to learn the idea of innocent before proven guilty.


End file.
